Sebtana Shuffle
by jaspergirl1863
Summary: Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe, music on shuffle and blend thoroughly. Various little drabbles about this adorable couple. Rating just in case for possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Sebtana Shuffle: Pretty simple, listen to a music player on shuffle, write drabbles about the lovely couple. I kind of cheated though. I skipped instrumental songs. I seriously had to skip five in a row. I also skipped Christmas music. Most are happy, or hopeful, others, not so much. Be prepared. I may add more as I feel like it. **

_I Want You Back (Glee Cast Version)—Glee Cast _

She had to understand. She just had to. I love her so much. There is nothing more that I want than to be with her. Yes, I screwed up, but she is my world. I let my temper get out of control and I was dumb and blind to what I was losing. It hit me later that night. Seeing her again while walking into one of our favorite coffee shops today made me miss her even more. I just need one more chance, and since Michael was our first duet, maybe if I sing Michael again I can get her back.

_I Am a Man of Constant Sorrow—Celtic Thunder_

"This song again?" Santana asks as she walks into his dorm room at NYU.

"Not my fault," Sebastian replies, "Jackson is a true country boy. I can't get away from it. They all sound the same."

"I know. This one seems to be on every time I come over," she comments.

"Really? I can try and talk to him about it. I try and block it out as much as I can most of the time," Sebastian says, his eyes growing wide.

"It's fine. It's actually starting to grow on me. Starting to remind me of you when I hear it at down in Louisville." Santana smiles.

"Well, then it is a fantastic song," Sebastian states, standing up very straight and pulling her close.

"What? I thought you hated the song?" Santana asks.

"If it keeps me on your mind, I love it," he says.

_One Thing—One Direction_

Santana is his kryptonite. Even after performing for so long, he always performs at a new level when she is in the audience. Too bad she doesn't know it though. He wants to talk to her, he really does. She's always in the front row at all of the performances she comes to. There's just something about her beauty that draws him in. He thinks about her all the time. She's even the inspiration for some of the songs he writes, but he just can't seem to get her into his life other than sitting in that front row.

_Life's a Dance—John Michael Montgomery_

Sebastian had been telling Santana about his first crush and what it taught him. She was in his homeroom class when he was fourteen. Her eyes were blue, and she always wore pink. He never got the courage up to talk to her.

"So you said you learned something from that?" She asks

"Well, that in combination with a lot of other experiences after," he replied.

"What then?"

"You learn things as you go. Sometimes you can take the lead with your life, and sometimes you have to follow what others plan for you. It's like a dance."

_Glad You Came (Glee Cast Version)—Glee Cast_

"Great Warbler reunion, huh, Seb?!" a very drunk Nick shouted in his hear.

"Yeah, fantastic," Sebastian replied sarcastically. He removed Nick's arm from around his shoulder and moved swiftly towards the bar where Santana was calmly standing.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" he asks her.

"I thought you'd like seeing your friends again. You can't deny that you were happy to see them." Santana glared at her husband.

He sighed. "You're right, it's just that I don't like most of them when they are drunk, which they are, and I feel an obligation to not be at Warbler events just to try to be able to stop them from destroying the place compl—"

He was suddenly cut off from his ranting by her lips on his.

"Come dance with me," Santana said leading him onto the dance floor. Just then he heard his own voice blasting through the speakers.

"The stars come out, and all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came…"

They danced for hours.

"I'm glad you came with me, I couldn't have survived it without you," he told her.

_How I Know You (Reprise)—Aida Original Broadway Cast. _

He stood there at the altar. It was the best day of his life. Soon Santana Lopez was going to be Santana Smythe. The snark sharks were going to be united as one. The music began playing and his heart started beating double time. The grand doors opened and…no one was there.

He looked around nervously. He looked at his brother standing next to him. He looked to the former members of the Warblers on his side of the aisle and the former members of the New Directions on hers. He looked at his maman. She had come in from France yesterday morning for the occasion. He looked to Mrs. Lopez. She looked back sympathetically.

He looked back at the doors and swiftly ran through them and through the church doors outside into the open. He ran as far as he could, reaching the middle of a park before collapsing on the ground and sobbing uncontrollably.

Why would she do this? He thought that he had known her so well. The person he knew would never leave him. She had told him so. Maybe he really didn't know Santana at all.

_Walk Away—High School Musical 3 Cast _**This is not related to the above. Completely separate. **

I have to break up with Sebastian. I've let him get to close to me. I'm afraid he will break my heart. It's not his fault at all. This decision is all me. We'll be apart, and I don't think that I will be able to handle it. He has too much of my heart. If I break it off I can make it a clean break. I can't let him do something that will break my heart. I just have to walk away from it all. I need to leave. Maybe leave him a note. It will hurt bad enough to do it, but I need to just get out of here and never come back.

_Can't Help Falling in Love—A-Teens_

They didn't mean for it to happen. She thought that she was lesbian. He thought that he was gay. Those things didn't matter in the end though. There was undeniable chemistry between the two of them. It just happened, and when they realized it, they were scared to trust one another with their hearts, because they had been hurt too many times. After a while they had to let the fear go. He took her hand, and in doing so, promised her his life.

_Complain—David Archuleta_

Everyone thought that Sebastian always got what he wanted due to the money that his parents possessed. Very few knew that he was disowned by his father, and his mother actually didn't have as much money as they thought. His mother didn't care to have much contact with him, as she wanted him to stay in the US and didn't want to waste money on international phone plans. When someone would find out, he'd just say that he couldn't complain about the way his life turned out. One day, his girlfriend Santana asked him about it.

"Why are you so positive about your economic and family situations? I most people would completely break down if in your situation," She said

"It is hard, and sometimes I feel like I can't handle it, but then I think of what I do have. I have you, and that makes everything better. Even when I know things won't work out, I know that you will be there to lift me up"

_Get a Clue—Simon & Milo_

Sebastian and Santana started hanging out together recently. He spent all the time he could take away from school to be with her. He was madly in love, and his friends started to get suspicious. The only problem is that Santana didn't seem to have the same feelings, or notice Sebastian's. After Wabler practice Nick and Jeff managed to corner Sebastian before he could leave top go see her. This led to a very rare occurrence. Sebastian Smythe had a heart-to-heart with his best friends.

"…And I just don't know what to do!" he exclaimed before burying his head in his hands.

"We'll help you," Jeff said as he placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"We'll help her clue into her feelings for you, we promise. We love matchmaking, don't we Jeffy?" Nick said placing his hand on Sebastian's other shoulder. Sebastian's head rose and he looked at Jeff, who gave him a reassuring nod.

_Enchantment Passing Through Reprise—Original Aida Broadway Cast_

Egyptian Capitan Sebastian Smythe was in love with the Nubian princess Santana. This was a problem. It is forbidden. He's supposed to hate her, but his betrothed found out about the affair. Now they were both going to die. They are buried alive.

"It's so cold," Santana said from somewhere in the darkness. He felt around the tomb until he found her. He held her close.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while, "I'm so sorry that I let this happen."'

"It's fine," she said gently, "I wouldn't give up my love for you if it meant that I could live. I'd rather die with you than live alone."

He held her tighter, but eventually his grip relaxed.

"Seb?" She asked. She moved to place her head on his chest. He was gone. She placed his arms around her and held his body close as she let the inevitable sleep overcome her.

_Check Yes Juliet Acoustic—We the Kings_

They were hanging out in his New York apartment. He had out his guitar and she asked if he could play her a song. The two of them had become good friends ever since he moved to New York and they ran into each other at a local coffee shop several times. But, they were best friends and nothing more. He wished to change that. Sure, he had been labeled as gay in the past, but he was actually bisexual, and Santana had been the only person that he had thought of romantically for months now.

He played the song and hoped she got the message.

_Longing For—Ballas Hough Band_

The gazebo was decorated by little white fairy lights. A laptop in the center of the gazebo showed a slideshow of pictures of the two of them from the time their relationship began until this moment. Santana stood and watched the slideshow play. She glanced around, but her romantic boyfriend was nowhere in sight. She'd been getting little notes and presents all day to go different places to receive the next one. She had now been led to the park where she and her white knight had been reunited two years after their singing duel. She looked up from the laptop screen again to see Sebastian dressed up in a white tux. He walked towards her as music suddenly surrounded them. He pulled her in for a dance.

"What is all this?" Santana asked him.

"Romance at its best," Sebastian replied smiling. Not smirking actually smiling. They danced in a comfortable silence.

When the music finished, Sebastian stilled their dancing and stepped back, grabbing her hands.

"I love you so much, Santana. You've really helped me. You've helped me figure out what I want to do with my life, how to deal with people like Rachel and Kurt, find what it really means to care about someone else. I apologize for all the horrible things that I have done to you, and the pain that I have caused you. I just want you to know that I want us to stay like this. I want to have my stomach flip-flop when you look at me. I want to feel my heart race when you kiss me. I don't want those things to end, ever. And I want to be everything that you need. I want to be the one you trust with anything and everything. I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life."

Sebastian was very emotional as he let go of her hands and reached in his pocket while kneeling down on one knee.

"Santana, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked.

Santana gracefully threw herself in his arms, hers finding their way around his neck. "I thought you'd never ask."

After a few minutes they pulled away from their embrace.

"So that's a yes?" Sebastian asked nervously playing with the ring he had taken out of its box.

"Of course, you idiot," Santana said holding out her hand for him to put the ring on her finger.

_Tears of Hercules—Celtic Thunder _

"So you going to sing it?" Santana asked him.

"I don't know, you think I should?" he replied.

"Definitely," she replied, "It's just sad enough to explain your feelings, and how lonely you feel without him. The cocky bastard will fall right back into your arms."

"Okay, I'll do it," he agreed with a small sigh.

"Just make sure to put the emotion you are feeling into it," she told him.

The next night, Sebastian sang the song at a quaint little restaurant that he sang at for a little money on the side every now and again. He sang this song to the new waiter, a boy from his past who completely tore his world apart, and that he thought he could live without, until he saw him walking into the restaurant the week before. He just hoped his best friend was going to be right about this.

_Seven Drunken Nights-Celtic Thunder_

Every night for a whole week Sebastian dragged himself into the apartment, completely drunk. Every night for a whole week Santana listened for the door, and every morning, an asprin was waiting on his nightstand.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?" She asked on what would be the eighth day.

"No," he replied. She didn't know what happened, but she knew that something did. He hadn't gone out drinking more than once a week in the whole year that she had lived with him. She also knew not to push, and that he would talk when he was ready. So she just had to wait until that time came.

_If I Were a Rich Man—Fiddler on the Roof Original Broadway Cast_

The two snark sharks, the infamous Sebastian and Santana found themselves in a karaoke bar. Don't ask them how it happened, they can't tell you. Don't ask them how Sebastian ended up on stage singing Fiddler on the Roof either. Sebastian suspects that it was Santana's fault though. Don't ask how he can sing perfectly in tune while drunk. It's a talent. Don't ask Sebastian why he can dance exactly like Tevye; he'll give you a glare that could kill you. Ask Santana; she'll tell you that he watched it at least once a week from the time he was five until the time when he was eight.

_Perfect Day—Hoku_

It was a sunny day in New York. It was truly perfect. Santana was having one of the best days of her life. She and Sebastian had decided to take on all of New York in one day. So far it was fantastic. She had pictures of Sebastian in almost every clichéd place in all of New York, and she didn't mind at all. There were a few pictures of her too. It was on this day that he officially asked her to be his girlfriend. This day could never be any more perfect for either of them.

_Anatevka—Fiddler on the Roof Original Movie Cast_

It is true that Dalton wasn't exactly the place that Sebastian felt most at home, but it's where he's lived for the past year and a half. He's made friends, they are like his family. He won't leave much, he's only leaving with a couple more things than he brought, yet still he is troubled.

"Hey, you ready for me to take you to the airport?" Santana asked as she pulled up to the curb with her window down.

Sebastian took a last glance up at the towering building. He picked up his small duffle bag (yes, a duffle bag, he didn't bring many belongings with him from Paris) and got in the car.

"You'll miss it huh?" Santana commented.

Sebastian hummed.

"It will be okay Seb," Santana reassured, "you're going back to Paris now, you love Paris."

"But I'm leaving you," was his only reply.

_Wake Up—Hilary Duff_

"Let's go somewhere," Sebastian said.

"We're heading out to the club now," Santana said.

"No, to somewhere far from here. I want to get away from the daily routine," came his reply, "London, Tokyo, Paris!"

"Why?"She asked, "I thought you liked our routine."

"I do, but I just want to take you somewhere special. We can do our clubbing in any one of those places. If you don't like that idea, we could try LA."

"Sebastian, we don't have the money to do that."

"I've been putting aside extra savings, more than we had planned. Please San, let me give you a vacation."

Santana pouted.

Sebastian pouted back.

Santana glared.

Sebastian glared back.

The pattern continued for a while until Santana finally gave in.

"It was the puppy dog eyes, wasn't it?" Sebastian asked.

"Those green eyes of yours always get me into trouble," She said before leaning up to give him a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebtana Shuffle: Glee Cast Pandora Station Edition**

**Warning: Not all happy, some use of crude language. **

_Best of 2012 Pop Mash-Up—Anthem Lights_

She watched him on the small stage of the coffee shop with a few of his Juliard friends. He spent quite a while creating the mash-up. She smiled. He always seems so happy when he is doing what he loves. He looked at her from his position at the keyboard. She smiled at him. It was really insane how they ended up together, spending countless hours in this very coffee shop, avoiding her friends and the wrath that the budding relationship might incur. Despite this, their relationship began to flourish and they were now ready to tell her friends, which is why she was at a table with Rachel and Kurt, while they attempted to guess which of the boys on stage was secret boyfriend. So far, they had not guessed correctly.

_Mercy—Glee Cast_

Sebastian found himself speechless. It was then that he realized that she had him completely wrapped around her finger. He would do anything for Santana, and he doesn't quite know how that happened. He loved her, and that didn't make sense at all. They were supposed to hate each other. How did one duet change his feelings for her? For all intents and purposes she was a Shark, and he was a Jet. They weren't supposed to mix. If they did, it would be deadly. He needed her to release him from this prison that he had now put himself in. If only she would show a more vulnerable side, only for a moment, then maybe he would be able to turn away.

_Seasons of Love—Company (RENT)_

They had been married for a year. It seemed impossible. 525,600 minutes of being married to a beautiful, smart, and sometimes scary woman. If you had told him that he would marry Santana when he first met her, he would have told you that there would be no way that would happen. He heard the door open. She walked in and sat in his lap. Yes, he was incredibly lucky.

_Take Me Or Leave Me—RENT: Original Motion Picture Cast_

Santana walked down the crowded streets of New York City. She noticed people checking her out. She thought about how most of them would hate her if they knew her. Most people couldn't handle her. She stopped at the street corner. Just then Sebastian walks up to her.

"Hey, you ready?" he asks.

"Yeah, lets go," she replies.

They walk down the street to the theatre with their hands intertwined. She looks at him. He really is incredible. He's one of the few people who accept her for who she is without criticizing her at all. In fact, for that reason she moved in with him and out of Kurt and Rachel's apartment.

_Uptown Girl—Movin' Out: Original Broadway Cast Recording_

As he lay on the bed, he began harmonizing with the song blasting from the speakers. He thought back to that first time he sang this song with the Warblers. It was the first time he met Blaine. After that initial song, his life went spiraling out of control. He let himself turn into something that he didn't want to be. He sighed. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open,' he called.

Santana walked through the door to see her boyfriend lying on the bed. She moved to the bed and sat down beside him.

"You know you shouldn't listen to this song," she said gently, "It makes you think of things that you shouldn't dwell on." He nods, but doesn't open his eyes. She kisses his lips. "That boy was not who you really are." He doesn't respond. "You were really sick back then, it's just that no one knew. Seb, you know that you're better than that."

He opens his eyes. "I love you," he said quietly.

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Glee Cast Version)—Glee Cast_

He looks back on the years that they have spent together as they danced. It really is incredible that they are now getting married. She looks up into his face. She couldn't ask for anyone better to be her husband. Their love is so strong. It is far greater than the love of any other people that she knows. Those looking on know this also. It is impossible for anyone to love another as much as the Smythes love one another.

_Sway—Glee Cast_

Santana sat alone at this gay-tastic wedding that her friends roped her into going to. Just because it was _Klaine. _If it had been any other couple she would not be wearing this ridiculous dress. She sat alone and bored. People were supposed to hook up at weddings. Too bad all of her potential options were already hooked up. Then she saw a most unexpected person walk up to her.

"What do you want Fievel?"she snaps.

"Let's dance," said the meerkat.

"Why should I dance with you? Why are you even here? You were all after Blaine, this is his wedding after all," she spat.

"Things change. People change. Come on Santana, you look so bored over here alone, just one dance," he pleads, "if you hate it, then I won't ever talk to you again, I promise."

As it turns out, he still talks to her on a daily basis.

_Misery—Glee Cast_

Sebastian was truly in misery. He was truly in a bind. He loved her. Like he really loved her, but it is impossible to get her to love him. She's dating a girl that he introduced her to. So therefore, he has screwed himself. Too bad he didn't realize that he loved her until after they began dating.

_Burning Heart—Survivor_

Sebastian had been dating this guy for years, but then she came into his life again. But there was no way that they could be together. They were still rivals. But despite this they began hanging out. This hanging out got Sebastian where he is now. On the floor, beaten and bruised by someone who doesn't seem like he would ever hurt a fly. He needed help, but with _he_ was still here, waiting for him to get up. As soon as he does, he is beaten again. There may be no hope for him to get out of this. Unless she becomes suspicious and comes looking for him, but then again, _he_ might hurt her too. So Sebastian hoped that Santana would stay away.

_Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash—Glee Cast_

She loved going to the New York clubs with her best friend. He dances like a maniac, but she doesn't mind that, she really has the most fun when she is out with him. He's also an awesome drunk. Which is why she doesn't mind staying sober when they go out, because he's so adorable when he's drunk, and she's just glad that she gets to take care of him.

_Make You Feel My Love—Adele_

He sat on his bed with her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh," he soothed, "It's all going to be okay."

She sobbed louder. They sat in near silence for hours. He was just glad that he was the one that she came to. He was desperately in love with her, but she didn't know that, she couldn't. So the best he could do was to be her best friend and help her through a terribly broken heart.

_Endless Love—Glee Cast_

The couple danced in circles around the dance floor. Anyone looking on would not believe their past. One would think that they had been in love from the first time they met. Those who knew their past were still trying to believe that this actually happened. To the dancing couple, they didn't care what others thought. They never really had cared. The only opinions that mattered were their own. The couple appeared to be singing to one another as they spun gracefully across the floor. It was truly an unexpected development in their lives, but it was certainly for the best.

_You Shook Me All Night Long—AC/DC_

He watched her as she walked into the club. He knew instantly who she was. He remembered her. What amazed him was the immense desire that he had when he saw her. She saw him too, but waited until he started moving in her direction before she made a move towards him. Their mutual attraction was undeniable. They danced, they talked, and they even kissed. This was the beginning of a very interesting relationship.

_Jessie's Girl—Rick Springfield_

Sebastian sat at the bar sipping his drink. He watched a couple out on the dance floor. They looked so happy and so in love. He mentally kicked himself for introducing them to one another. Sure, Santana had become his best friend when he moved to New York. Then he got close with one of his friends who had moved here from Paris. Stupid Parisian. It wasn't really fair to blame Jessie though. It's not his fault that Sebastian fell for Santana. A girl walked up and tried to hit on him. He effectively shrugged her off. He continued to watch the couple. Why did he continually agree to go out places with them? It crushed him inside every time. He just couldn't stay away from her.

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ –_Pat Benatar_

Santana was prepared. She knew that he was attracted to him. She knew he had tricks to get the girls he wanted. She was prepared for his worst. The bad part was that she kind of wanted to be with him. She didn't want to fight it, but she would. She would always fight, especially against guys with a history of girls as long as his.

_Survivor/I Will Survive—Glee Cast_

Santana couldn't believe what happened. She had given him her heart. And what did he do? He went out and pulverized it. He said that he loved her. That bastard cheated on her with one of his former Dalton classmates. It's okay though she has the power to get revenge, with the help of her friends who know his friends. Revenge will be sweet.

_Riff Off—Pitch Perfect (Film Cast)_

Here comes another singing competition. Now it was the Warblers against the Crawford County Day girls. It's kind of interesting that they both have a cappella groups. Santana sat in the audience and watched the two groups go at it. Sebastian had led the warblers to success before, he could do it again. Plus, Hunter was decent, but not captain material. Sebastian had regained his position quickly. Unfortunately the girls were coming up with some really good songs and combinations. I'm not sure that the Warblers can succeed.

_Popular—Wicked (Original Broadway Cast)_

Santana sat down on the couch and looked up at her roommates.

"We'll help you," Rachel said. Kurt nodded from his position next to her. Santana was very scared. She had told them about her crush on Sebastian, expecting that they would look down upon her and shun her. Much to her surprise, they were excited to help her figure it out.

"Okay, I did some research," Kurt said pulling out a file folder and placing it on the coffee table in front of her as he moved to sit on her right side.

"Where did you find all this stuff out?" she asked.

"The Warblers," he replied, "So, Sebastian's bi-sexual, he tends to lean towards guys, but if a girl fits some certain specifications, they will undoubtedly make it into his heart. You already have a lot of those qualifications. Great bodies, long hair, nice face, all of those are taken care of."

Rachel sat on her other side. "But there is the fact that he likes them to be able to handle his personality," the girl mentioned, "That's why he doesn't ever really date girls. And here is where we will help you."

Kurt pulled out his phone, dialed a number and put it on speakerphone, setting it on the coffee table.

"Kurt?" a male voice asked.

"Hey, Dave, uh, we need some help…"

**A/N: Just a little note, for some reason in my mind, after Dave's accident Sebastian and him become really close and are like best friends. Just go with it :)**

_Cups—Pitch Perfect (Film Cast)_

They are all going to miss me. They don't know it yet, but they will. I'll be gone tomorrow. I've got my ticket to Paris. There, who knows what I will do, but they will miss me, all of those Warblers, and Santana will too, or at least I hope she will. She's gotten too close to me, I've let her know too much about me. That's why I have to go. I've only let one person get that close to me, and he broke my heart. Now, I have to get far away from Santana so that she can't hurt me the way he did.

_Smile (Cover of Lily Allen Song)—Glee Cast_

He makes her smile. She doesn't know what exactly it is, but he can make her smile so easily. He broke up with her, and now he is pursuing her again. She finds it comical. Rachel and Kurt helped her through the initial heartbreak. Now Sebastian cries, and she laughs because she was able to make the boy crack. Sure, it was evil, and Dave had called her and asked her to at least talk to the boy, but she didn't care anymore.


End file.
